


Eruri Headcanons

by Heize



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Random & Short, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heize/pseuds/Heize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things I wrote for fun. Hope you enjoy them~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheer Up Old Man

During the day, Erwin has his composure and demeanor intact.

Some days, during the evening or late at night, it tends to falter.

Levi notices these slight changes and spends more time with Erwin, subtly trying to cheer him up with shit jokes and even calling him old man at times.

To stay longer and assure Erwin will be more buoyant, he begins cleaning the office, making jokes about cleaning, and muttering on about filth and dust.

Erwin realizes Levi’s intentions, letting a small smile slip out of admiration and appreciation for a moment. He continues on with the tiresome paperwork, feeling better and more assured knowing Levi is there for him, with him if needed.

Levi looks at Erwin from the corner of his eye, seeing the grateful smile grace his lips. Eyes back to cleaning, he gives his own rare smile just for a split second.


	2. Tea Leaves

Once every year, Erwin strolls through the district on his own accord for a special occasion. He visits a small tea shop.

Upon looking through the collection of tea leaves, he buys the most finest, rarest leaves offered.

He heads back to his office, the package securely held in his hands resting under his cloak.

He stops by Levi’s office and knocks on the door. He hears no sounds come from the other side. He sneaks in and places a package on the desk.

It’s the 5th Anniversary of Levi joining the Scouting Legion.

For the past years, Erwin has gifted Levi precious tea leaves on the date Levi joined the Scouting Legion.


	3. Attention

Levi was ordered to rest due to his leg injury, so he spends majority of his time around Erwin. He steals Erwin’s black jacket, wearing it draped over his shoulders even if he does not go out.

He usually walks into Erwin’s office, sits on the couch, and props his leg up all while leaning his back against the arm of the couch. He either watches Erwin do paperwork or make plans, chats with him, or dozes off to the sounds of papers sliding and pens scratching on them.

Sometimes Levi starts brooding. Erwin will notice the change in behavior and take a break from his work. He will ask Levi about his well-being and try to cheer him up by making and bringing him his favorite tea.

He sits next to Levi on the couch, placing the injured leg on his lap. He chats with Levi more and even tries to make lame jokes, resulting in Levi scoffing at his attempt of humor.

Erwin smiles, knowing his attempt has risen Levi’s emotional state to some degree. Erwin looks at the jacket draped on Levi’s shoulders, hoping it gives plenty comfort to Levi for when he’s not around.


End file.
